


Beach Day

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Naruto and the reader go to the beach for the first time and visit their friends, the sand siblings.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Sandals with Naruto X reader” for my 100 followers celebration!  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:

“Come on, Y/n!” You kicked off your sandals, running down the steps after the grinning yellow-haired boy. You and your boyfriend Naruto had taken a vacation to visit your friends Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, who lived at the beach; and Naruto could hardly wait to get his feet sandy. He had never been to the beach before, and was as giddy as a small child, full of energy and ready to jump right in.

“Slow down, I’m coming!” You followed after him, darting through the sand with your bag, which stocked to the brim with snacks, sunscreen, and reading material, and the cooler, which was full of a variety of drinks. You knew you’d be at the beach for at least four hours, and wanted to be prepared. Naruto had your chairs, and had already scouted out a spot, stopping to set the chairs down before turning back to you.

“Hurry up! Don’t you want to swim?” You chuckled, reaching Naruto and setting down your own things.

“It’s only like 8:30 in the morning, Naruto. The water hasn’t had much time to warm up yet.”

He shrugged. “I don’t care if it’s warm, I want to swim!” You laughed.

“Okay, but don’t come complain to me when you’re freezing,” you said, setting up your chair. Naruto grinned brightly and ran off toward the water, and you were glad you had convinced him to put sunscreen on before you left the house, since he certainly wasn’t going to stop and put it on now.

About an hour later, you looked up from your book to see Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara making their way onto the beach. You waved them over, smiling as the three of them came over to you. Naruto was still splashing around in the waves, seemingly not one bit tired yet.

“Wow, you guys got here early,” Temari said, setting up her chair next to yours. The two of you had been friends for years, and you were glad to see her again -- between living so far apart and all of you being constantly busy with work, you rarely got to spend time together.

“Yeah, Naruto woke me up at 6 raring to go,” you said, squinting through the bright sun to smile at her. “He was so excited to come to the beach for the first time, he could barely sleep.”  
“That’s not like him at all,” Gaara smiled. “He loves to sleep.” You nodded, emphasizing his point. At that moment, Naruto came running up from the water, and you shielded yourself as the water running down his body flew all over you and the siblings.

“Hey guys!” Naruto said, reaching in to hug Gaara, who couldn’t escape the boy’s giant squeeze. His eyes grew wide as the sopping wet boy wrapped his arms around him, and the rest of you couldn’t help but laugh. “The beach is awesome! I wish I could live here all the time!”

“I mean, it’s got it’s fair share of problems,” Kankuro chipped in. “Hurricanes, flooding, tourists…”

Temari laughed. “Yeah, it’s no greater than anywhere else. Still, you guys can visit any time you’d like.” Naruto’s face lit up.

“Really?” he asked, and Temari nodded. Naruto finally let go of Gaara, who began to desperately try to dry himself to no avail, and reached his arms out wide to hug Temari. She managed to dodge him and hid behind your chair.

“Oh no, I’m not getting a sopping wet hug.” Naruto’s grin turned devious, and he darted around your chair after Temari, who shrieked and ran off, Naruto chasing after her. You, Kankuro, and Gaara, who was now cold and wet and wrapped up in his towel, watched them with amusement.

“Is he always this hyper?” Kankuro remarked, and you chuckled, nodding.

“You know, I wouldn’t want him any other way,” you said. Naruto always did manage to bring a smile to your face, even if he was a bit wild -- and that’s one of the many reasons you loved him.


End file.
